


You're My World

by Punk_Kitten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wonwoo is Mingyu's world, meanie is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Kitten/pseuds/Punk_Kitten
Summary: "You know I love you, right?""Enough to confess your love to the world?"___based on an image i found on pinterest





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on AO3 so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> link to the image: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c4/31/6a/c4316a4e7064b6fb419ba0b8903ebdb3.jpg

Wonwoo was a sucker for love.

It was something that not many knew, as he was always seen as the type to not give a fuck about being in a relationship. It was quite the opposite, however. The male always envisioned that once he fell in love, he would have a fairy tale ending. It may be from all those books he reads, who knows, but the thought of being in love always made him happy. So, when Wonwoo fell in love with Kim Mingyu, the thought of having a fairy tale ending was quickly dismissed. 

It's not like he could not imagine himself having that type of ending with Mingyu, quite the opposite actually. Mingyu treated Wonwoo like a prince, protecting, spoiling, and loving him at the same time. However, with the life that the two led, having that happy ending is not something that they could reach.

"What are your ideal type of girls?" 

This is exactly why. As idols in the rising group "Seventeen," the members had to be cautious of their every move, as not to give themselves a bad reputation. This included hiding their non straight sexuality, which meant Wonwoo and Mingyu had to hide their relationship. Most days Wonwoo did not mind, in fact he was glad that there were no reporters attempting to pry into their relationship, in attempt to turn it into the latest gossip, but then there were days like today in which Wonwoo wish he could just scream to the world that Kim Mingyu is his love. 

Unfortunately for him, Wonwoo would never be able to do that. Not only did they have to be cautious as idols, they had to beware of their society. Their society was not very accepting of people liking the same sex, and were even less fond of same sex relationships. Wonwoo found this to be incredibly ludicrous, as he was a strong believer that people should be with whoever they wanted and not have to face any hate, but that wasn't the case with everyone. As badly as he wanted to come out to the world, it would just make matters worse. It would only destroy his and Mingyu's career, and possibly the ones of his friends. So for this reason, he stays quiet, no matter how much it hurts. 

A larger hand grabbed a hold on his slightly smaller ones, which startled Wonwoo. The male did not need to look to see whose it was, he already knew. 

"My ideal girl is one who is tall, kind, and easy-going. One that understands me," Mingyu replied, gently squeezing Wonwoo's hand. The younger began to rub circles into the elder's hand under the table. Pushing his thoughts away, Wonwoo looked over to Mingyu and gave him a small smile. 

~*~

"Today's interview went well. Get some sleep as you have another busy schedule tomorrow." The thirteen members groaned, but bid their manager a good night. The group quickly scrambled into their dorm, ready to just crash onto their beds. Seungkwan and Seokmin bickered over who got to shower first, earning a smack on the head by Jihoon, who was tired and annoyed. Brushing past the other members, Wonwoo went straight to his shared room with Mingyu. Despite feeling all sticky and sweaty, the male could not bring himself to shower; all he wanted to do was sleep. Wonwoo shrugged of his clothing before changing into some sweats and a tee shirt. His lips curved up slightly as he noted that the shirt was Mingyu's. 

"Are you okay, my prince?" Mingyu asked, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist as he rests his chin on Wonwoo's shoulder. The elder, who was momentarily startled, sighed in content, and placed his hands on top of his lover's. Neither of them said anything; the pair rocked side to side slowly, basking in each other's presence.

"I'm fine, Mingyu. Tired, that's all." The younger shook his head. Though not many knew it, Mingyu was very observant. After knowing Wonwoo for so long, he knew when his boyfriend was angry, stressed, nervous, and even sad. The elder didn't need to say anything, Mingyu would already know how the other male would be feeling. So, when his boyfriend was lost in his thoughts during the interview, Mingyu could already tell what was circling around the elder's head.

"It's about the interview, correct?" Wonwoo knew there was no point in denying; his boyfriend was no idiot. Sighing, the elder nodded his head. Mingyu detached himself from the slightly shorter male before seating himself on the bed. Gently grabbing at the elder's arm, he pulled Wonwoo onto the bed with him, until the elder was fully seated on his lap. A slight blush crept onto Wonwoo's face. 

"It's about the question, isn't it?"

"I don't like thinking about you being with a girl," Wonwoo mumbled. "Why is always limited to just girls? Why can't they ask us about our ideal guys?" 

Mingyu knew how sensitive this topic was to his lover. When the pair first began to date, Wonwoo voiced his dreams of his fairy tale ending to the younger. Although the elder was slightly embarrassed, Mingyu never laughed at his boyfriend. However, he also knew that it would never be a possibility for the two, and that's what hurt Wonwoo the most.

"I know, baby. I hate that our society doesn't accept this, but we can't let this bring us down. Even though we can't come out, we still have each other. It hurts that I can't hold you in public and call you mine but we can't let these thoughts ruin what we have now." 

"I know it we can't let it bring us down, but it does to me," Wonwoo replied, frustrated. At the sight of the tears forming in his lover's eyes, Mingyu's heart dropped. The younger gently wiped the tears away before plating a kiss on Wonwoo's forehead. 

"Don't cry, my prince. I love you so much and I hate to see you like this." The elder said nothing as he leaned forward until his head rested onto the younger's chest. Mingyu ran his fingers through his lover's hair, in attempt to calm him down. The black haired male quietly played with the hem of Mingyu's shirt, something he did quite often when he was worked up. The younger still had so much to say, but waited until his boyfriend was ready to continue the conversation. 

Finally, only a few moments later, Wonwoo looked up at the taller male. Knowing the older male, he wanted Mingyu to speak first.

"You know I love you, right?" This probably shouldn't have been the first thing to say, as there were other things Mingyu could have said to calm the elder, but reassuring Wonwoo on his love for the elder is exactly what Wonwoo needed. Times like this, in which he thinks about the sad reality that they may not be able to spend their lives together as an open couple, Wonwoo just needed to know that despite this, Mingyu loved the elder with all of his heart. 

"Enough to confess your love to the world?" Wonwoo knew that isn't something they could do, no matter how badly he wished they could. The elder even expected his lover to get slightly upset, as he loved Wonwoo to death and was upset himself that they could not come out, but instead the younger just smiled at him. Wonwoo stared at Mingyu curiously as the younger lead in until his lips were barely touching the elder's ear. 

"I love Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo stared at the younger, confused. 

"I know you love me, but why whisper it in my ear?" The younger pulled Wonwoo closer until their faces were a few centimeters apart.

"Because you are my world."

~*~

So maybe the pair would not be able to live the dream that Wonwoo wanted. With Mingyu by his side forever, loving Wonwoo the way the elder loves Mingyu, the elder thinks that maybe it's okay if nobody knew of their relationship. 

They're each other's world, and if they know, that is enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope it wasn't too bad! I'm not very good with fluff, but I tried my best. Also, sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm not always good at editing my work. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
